


A Night In Manhattan

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, Fantasy, Kadi fic, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kaisoo Fic, M/M, Vampires, kadi - Freeform, rate m
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Berawal dari ketinggalan bus Study tour, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan. Namun, Siapa sangka jika ia justru terjebak di markas para vampire yang haus akan darah. Dan ternyata– pemimpin geng vampire itu tak lain adalah kim jongin. Cinta pertamanya, yang dulu mendadak hilang tanpa kabar#KFFdiRumahAJa
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	A Night In Manhattan

**Title**

A Night In Manhattan

**Main cast**

kaisoo

**Side cast**

chanbaek/seho

**Warning**

rated M/fight scene /bloody

**Summary**

Berawal dari ketinggalan bus Study tour, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan. Namun, Siapa sangka jika ia justru terjebak di markas para vampire yang haus akan darah. Dan ternyata– pemimpin geng vampire itu tak lain adalah kim jongin. Cinta pertamanya, yang dulu mendadak hilang tanpa kabar

**Authors Note**

please enjoy this kaisoo story even though lil mess, - thanks so much for read it  ☺

**Kode prompt**

BL068 :  Berawal dari ketinggalan bus Study tour, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan. Namun, Siapa sangka jika ia justru terjebak di markas para vampire yang haus akan darah. Dan ternyata– pemimpin geng vampire itu tak lain adalah kim jongin. Cinta pertamanya, yang dulu mendadak hilang tanpa kabar. 

**Tag**

**#** kaisoo #kadi #kaisoofic #kadific #kai #kyungsoo #vampire #fantasy #ratedM #boyslove 

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ The moon is my sun _

_ The night is my day, _

_ Blood is my life _

_ And you're my prey _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Mereka bilang dia abu-abu, tetapi bagi Kyungsoo ia adalah warna dalam hidupnya. seorang yang mampu menarik dua sudut bibirnya ke atas hanya dengan lelucon kecilnya. membuat dua pipinya bersemu  _ cherry _ tatkala senyum hadir di wajahnya. memicu intonasi jantung yang mendadak meningkat ketika  _ golden skin _ bertemu dengan  _ milky skin _ miliknya. menghadirkan sebuah komplementer warna yang indah. 

Dia seperti hujan di musim kemarau. Hadirnya diluar prediksi. Datang menorehkan bahagia dalam semu lalu pergi tanpa permisi. Tidak ada janji yang dapat dijadikan alasan, namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo masih merindu pada hubungan tanpa kejelasan.  _ He’s first love _ . Pria yang membawanya dalam ciuman panjang disaat fajar sebelum hilang tanpa kabar- 10 tahun yang lalu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

**Manhattan 05.40 pm**

sudah kesekian kali pria botak yang jadi pemandu tour berteriak menggunakan  _ megaphone _ . sejak menginjakkan kaki di kota ini, pria itu terus memberi peringatan agar para peserta  _ study tour _ tak melebihi waktu yang dijadwalkan. Alasannya,  _ "this city is lockdown in the night" _ . Kyungsoo- sebagai salah satu peserta  _ study tour _ , tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada kota ini; hingga pemerintah setempat mengambil keputusan cukup ekstrem untuk sebuah kota yang notabennya hampir tak pernah tidur. Mereka pun tidak memaparkan penjelasan eksplisit mengenai hal itu.

"Kyungsoo _ , hurry _ ! mereka tidak akan menunggu jika kau terlambat satu menit saja!" salah seorang teman pria berambut pirang meneriakkan peringatan pada Kyungsoo yang tengah fokus memotret setangkai dandelion di antara rerumputan hijau. 

Semburat jingga mulai mewarnai langit dan sesuai peraturan mereka harus kembali berkumpul tepat pukul 06.00 pm.

masih berfokus pada hasil jepretannya, kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kecewa. pasalnya ia datang jauh dari Seattle pagi tadi dan sore ini sudah harus kembali dengan pesawat menuju kotanya.  _ Study tour _ ini terlalu singkat bahkan mengecewakan- sebab rencana awal Kyungsoo untuk mendokumentasikan keindahan kota Manhattan di malam hari dengan lensanya terpaksa digagalkan. pernyataan mendadak dari pemerintah setempat yang menutup penuh kota pada malam hari, membuat sebagian besar agenda  _ study tour _ berubah.

_ "do you know what's happened with this city?!" _ kyungsoo mencoba bertanya, mencari tahu sesuatu yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

Meski tampak tidak yakin, teman berambut pirang bergerak mendekat memberi jawaban lirih  _ "they said, there's something scary that show up in the night!" _

_ "scary? like ghost?" _ kerutan muncul diantara dua alis Kyungsoo.

" _ i don't know!- maybe!" _

_ "how can they scared with ghost? _ Seattle bahkan penuh dengan orang-orang brengsek di malam hari, bukankah itu lebih menakutkan!?". gerutunya masih tak mengerti dengan alasan yang ia dengar tentang sebab kota Manhattan harus benar-benar tertidur begitu matahari tenggelam.

Membuang nafas kasar, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih membereskan kameranya. memasukkan satu-persatu peralatan kedalam tas ranselnya. meskipun kegiatannya masih jauh dari kata puas, tetapi kyungsoo adalah tipe yang tidak ingin mencari masalah atau membuat repot banyak pihak hanya karena dirinya. 

sekali lagi ia menatap bangunan tua yang berdiri di hadapannya. dalam otaknya masih tersimpan berbagai ide untuk menciptakan  _ aesthetic _ foto dari objek itu. yah,  _ maybe next time- _ ia akan kembali mengunjungi kota ini. tubuhnya kemudian berbalik perlahan, seiring kaki yang mulai melangkah. Namun- baru selangkah, kepalanya spontan menoleh ke belakang kembali saat telinganya menangkap dengan jelas suara derap kaki yang berlari. 

Sejenak ia menatap langit yang telah berwarna oranye. Dan ia cukup yakin hampir semua peserta  _ study tour _ telah bergegas kembali menuju bus. Awalnya Kyungsoo pikir hanya dirinya yang tersisa, tapi suara langkah itu melahirkan praduga baru bahwa masih ada peserta lain yang tertinggal. 

_ "anybody still there?" _ teriak Kyungsoo, langkahnya secara otomatis kembali memasuki gedung.

tak ada jawaban pun tanda-tanda seseorang disana. 'oh, mungkin telinganya memang salah'. fikir Kyungsoo simpel sebelum memutuskan berbalik kembali. Namun sekali lagi- hanya satu detik ekor matanya menangkap sekelebat seseorang tengah berlari di ujung lorong dalam gedung.

Kyungsoo benci hal seperti ini dimana ia harus bertarung dengan dilemanya antara mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya atau berlari memastikan. namun hanya butuh waktu tiga detik untuk nya memilih keputusan kedua. ia berjalan cepat menuju lorong, menyusurinya hingga sampai pada ujung lorong yang bercabang dua. Dari sebersit ingatannya ia kemudian melangkah ke arah kiri bermaksud mengikutinya seseorang yang tadi nampak berlari ke arah sana.

_ "hello- anybody still here?!" _ teriaknya kembali, perlahan terus maju langkah demi langkah sembari mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitar. 

Ia hampir saja menyerah setelah cukup jauh tidak menemukan titik terang yang ia cari. Dan sepertinya ia harus benar-benar mengesampingkan pemikirannya lantas segera kembali bersama yang lain. Akan tetapi- bunyi kecipak yang terdengar tepat saat ia menjatuhkan langkah membuatnya kembali berhenti sejenak, otomatis menundukkan kepala. Tanpa berpikir ia mengangkat  _ sneaker _ putihnya untuk mencari tahu apa dibalik sepatunya. itu benda cair, berwarna merah pekat dan berbau anyir.  _ it's blood _ . dan ketika matanya jatuh menelusuri lantai dihadapannya, bercak itu terus berkelanjutan. 

Kyungsoo mungkin lupa bahwa langit perlahan telah berubah gelap. Ia juga tak ingat untuk mengecek jam digital pada  _ smartphone _ nya. sebab rasa penasarannya telah kembali dan membuatnya melangkah lagi. mengikuti tetes darah yang perlahan membawanya pada sebuah pintu ruangan tidak terkunci. ada  _ space _ sekitar 15 sentimeter. Sekali lagi situasi ini menempatkannya pada dilema. Ada rasa takut untuk melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu, tetapi rasa keingintahuannya lebih besar dari itu. lalu ketika matanya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada didalam melalui sela yang ada, seketika hal yang dilihat membuat matanya membelalak. kedua kaki mendadak terasa tak bertulang dan detak jantung meningkat sangat cepat. nafas memburu serta tangan dengan erat membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

‘NGIIIIINGGG!!!’

Di tengah situasi itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine berbunyi panjang. Bunyi keras itu sontak mengejutkan keduanya, Kyungsoo juga objek yang dilihatnya di dalam ruangan. Lelaki itu segera merespon cepat, dengan susah payah ia menyeret tubuhnya perlahan untuk mundur tanpa menimbulkan keributan. lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia bergegas berlari. keluar dari dalam gedung secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Walaupun sempat beberapa kali terpeleset tanpa sebab, namun ahirnya ia berhasil berdiri di halaman dengan nafas berantakan.

" _ what the hell is that _ !" umpatnya memegang dada, merasakan akselerasi jantung yang meningkat drastis . kemudian detik berikutnya ia langsung tersadar bahwa hari telah berubah jadi gelap.

_ "oh! shit!" _

Dan satu lagi realita bahwa-  _ the bus is already left. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ "yeah! don't worry... i'm okay! _ aku akan segera mencari penginapan!" ucap Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan nya di telepon. setidaknya ia harus mengabarkan keadaannya agar tak membuat orang lain khawatir. Sebagai mahasiswa S2 ia bukanlah anak kecil yang pantas untuk menerima kekhawatiran berlebihan. Dan Tidak lagi pantas baginya untuk menangis hanya karena tertinggal bus  _ study tour _ . Apa boleh buat ia terpaksa harus bermalam di Manhattan, sebab tak ada lagi pesawat yang terbang ke Seattle malam ini. Angkutan umum dan segala macam transportasi juga tak ada- bahkan mereka menutup seluruh rute keluar masuk kota Manhattan.

Mengeratkan  _ padding _ hangatnya, ia mulai berjalan diatas trotoar; sembari mencari penginapan melalui aplikasi  _ smartphone _ nya. Jalanan tampak begitu sunyi, tak ada satupun kendaraan atau manusia yang nampak berkeliaran. Hanya lampu jalan dan juga gedung yang tetap menyala, itupun tak semuanya. Perbedaannya sungguh nyata, 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Manhattan yang tampak normal ketika matahari masih menerangi. Begitu gelap hadir Kota ini tampak seperti kota mati, tak berpenghuni. Dan Kyungsoo sudah serasa jadi lakon utama dalam film horror. Situasinya saat ini membuat hipotesa lelaki itu semakin kuat. Apalagi jika mengingat sesuatu yang dilihatnya di gedung tadi. ia makin yakin bahwa sesuatu cukup serius memang sedang terjadi pada kota ini. Entah apa itu. 

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih satu kilometer, Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil sampai pada sebuah hotel. Ia menghela nafasnya lega begitu memasuki lobi dan melihat beberapa manusia disana. Setidaknya ia tidak lagi sendirian dalam situasi mencekam kota Manhattan.

Langkahnya kemudian dengan pasti segera menuju resepsionis. Seorang pria cantik berambut biru berdiri menyambutnya. Senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya, juga setangkai mawar biru yang ia mainkan dengan jemari lentiknya. 

_ " hello sweetie- welcome to diamond hotel, can i help you?" _ sapanya. Terdengar santai, tidak seperti kebanyakan petugas hotel yang selalu memberi sambutan selamat datang dengan lebih formal. Juga- pakaian pria itu yang tampak terlalu mewah untuk ukuran seorang resepsionis. Ia bahkan memakai jas mahal dengan sebuah  _ swarovski _ sebagai aksen pada kerahnya. Belum lagi jam  _ rolex _ yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kiri. Ini memang tampak seperti hotel mewah, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak berpikir jika pegawainya juga harus berpenampilan semewah itu.  _ but, it’s doesn’t matter _ \- ia hanya ingin segera merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk. 

_ "one room please!" _

_ "standart or deluxe" _ resepsionis menawarkan dengan senyuman menggoda yang entah apa maksudnya.

_ "anything" _

_ "okay~ wait a second!" _

Sembari menunggu sang resepsionis memproses permintaannya, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Tak begitu banyak orang disana, selain petugas yang ada di hadapannya, hanya ada dua pria lain yang sedang duduk di meja bar pada sudut lobi. Satunya pria tinggi tampan berambut merah muda dengan  _ coat _ berwarna coklat tua. Dan satunya lagi berambut hitam dengan setelan jas berwarna  _ navy _ juga  _ scarf  _ bermotif yang melingkar di lehernya.

_ "you seem not from around? _ !" petugas di hadapannya menebak sambil menyodorkan sebuah kunci kamar pada Kyungsoo serta mawar biru yang dipegangnya tadi.

" _ yeah, i came from seattle _ !" jawab Kyungsoo meraih kunci kamar saja.

" _ please take this rose too! And good luck dear!"  _ pinta si resepsionis lagi-lagi dengan senyuman yang berlebihan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lalu tanpa pikir panjang membawa setangkai mawar biru bersamanya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ “blue rose? Why? Apa ini punya arti?” Kyungsoo muda bertanya pada pria dihadapannya yang baru saja menghadiahkan setangkai mawar biru padanya. _

_ Pria itu lantas mengangguk pelan.  _

_ “apa?” _

_ “promise!”ucapnya _

_ “promise?! m-maksudnya?” _

_ Kyungsoo masih belia kala itu. Seorang Remaja yang baru saja lulus dari SMP. ia tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaan yang ia miliki untuk pria dihadapannya. Seorang pria dewasa yang mendadak hadir mewarnai hidupnya. Menghadirkan warna dalam senyum juga harapan untuk hidupnya yang semula kelabu.  _

_ Ia satu-satunya manusia yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum saat itu .Juga terpesona pada visual serta sikap manisnya. Sehingga setiap perkataannya selalu memicu antusiasme bagi Kyungsoo. Namun, siapa sangka jika pria itu tak sekedar hadir membawa bahagia tetapi juga mematahkan ekspektasi hingga meninggalkan luka menganga. _

_ Kyungsoo masih sangat ingat bagaimana sendu tatapan pria itu padanya, ketika ia menunggu penjelasan tentang janji mawar biru. Namun tak sepatah katapun lahir sebagai jawaban verbal. Sebaliknya, tindakan impulsif menguncinya pada tanya yang hingga kini belum ada jawabannya. Tangan dengan kuat mencengkram tengkuk dan bibir pria itu tanpa ragu membungkam milik Kyungsoo. lelaki belia sedikit tersentak kaget, namun tak dapat melakukan apapun. Tindakan semacam itu adalah pertama kali baginya. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat berbagai detail wajah tampan pria itu dalam jarak yang teramat kritis.  _

_ Rasanya sedikit aneh, ketika bibirnya perlahan terasa basah sebab bibir lain yang seolah memakannya. Juga bagaimana ia merasakan ada lidah lain dalam mulutnya. Tetapi sungguh, kyungsoo tidak membenci itu. Remaja itu memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati sensasi aliran listrik yang terasa menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ketika sebuah tangan bergerak lambat di pinggangnya, ia merasakan bagaimana suhu panas tubuhnya meningkat bukan karena demam. Lelaki muda itu menyukainya. Ia sungguh tak keberatan pria itu menginvasi bibirnya habis-habisan. Detik waktu tak membeku namun kyungsoo lupa berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam sensasi itu.  _

_ Kemudian, ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya; realita yang ada adalah dirinya sebatang kara di tengah indahnya arunika. Pria itu pergi- tanpa sedikitpun jejak ia tinggalkan. _

_ Sejak hari itu Kyungsoo menunggu. Bersama mawar biru yang telah kering termakan waktu. 10 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, tetapi masih belum cukup bagi kyungsoo untuk melupakan pria bernama kim jongin. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sekelebat ingatan itu mengalir ketika ia meletakkan setangkai mawar biru pemberian sang resepsionis di atas nakas dekat ranjangnya. Terkadang ia merasa bodoh masih menyimpan puing-puing harapan pada cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana dulu pria itu mengecewakan, menyisakan luka. Namun sampai kini ia masih menjadi satu-satunya yang menimbulkan kerinduan. Sembari membuang nafas kasar, Kyungsoo meraih sebuah gantungan kunci kaca dari dalam tasnya. Ia menatap sejenak benda yang berisi kelopak-kelopak mawar yang telah kering. Bahkan dirinya tak sanggup untuk membuang sampah itu.

‘tok-tok-tok’

Ketukan pintu akhirnya membuat pikiran lelaki itu berhenti bernostalgia. Ia meletakkan gantungan kunci yang dipegangnya dan segera merespon.

“siapa?”

_ “room service!” _

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Dan ternyata pria yang berdiri di luar pintu kamarnya adalah salah satu pria tinggi yang ia lihat di meja bar dekat lobi tadi. Pria dengan  _ scarf _ di lehernya memiliki paras tampan dan kulit putih bak pualam. Ia lantas tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo sambil memainkan lidah membasahi bibirnya. Kyungsoo sedikit aneh dengan perilaku itu, namun ia hanya fokus menunggu pria itu lekas berbicara. tetapi sampai beberapa saat pria itu hanya men _ scanning _ dirinya dalam diam. Tak sepatah katapun terlontar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo makin merasa tak nyaman.

“ada yang-“

Kalimat Kyungsoo terputus sejurus gerakan cepat pria itu yang mendorongnya kasar menabrak dinding. Tidak hanya itu, tangannya juga mencekik leher Kyungsoo. Sepasang manik pria itu berubah menjadi warna merah bak darah. Kyungsoo tidak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi padanya dan siapa sebenarnya manusia tampan berperilaku seperti monster di hadapannya ini.

Ingatannya seketika melayang pada sesuatu yang ia lihat sore tadi. Di Dalam ruangan yang gelap dimana seorang pria dengan mata semerah darah tampak sedang menghisap leher pria lain yang yang tak berdaya. Awalnya kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan dugaannya. Tetapi tidak ada jenis hewan yang memiliki bentuk sangat mirip dengan manusia. Adegan itu sangat mirip dengan  _ scene _ yang ada dalam film vampire atau dracula, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menganggap makhluk itu lebih dari sekedar karakter fiksi dalam film. Tetapi, situasinya saat ini mematahkan asumsinya. Benarkah vampire itu ada?

_ “your smell is so good, i bet you taste delicious!” _

“Akh! Le-lepaskan!” teriak kyungsoo berusaha melawan.

Pria itu ber _smirk_ _“no no no-_ aku harus mencicipimu lebih dulu!”

Pria dihadapannya makin terlihat aneh, dan kini Kyungsoo dapat melihat dua taring tajam saat ia tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin manusia memiliki taring sepanjang itu.

“T-tolong!!! Lepaskan!”

Apapun yang sedang terjadi, Kyungsoo tak ingin menyerah pada keadaan. Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, Kyungsoo menendang keras pria itu tepat pada bagian vitalnya. Dan aksi itu membuahkan hasil. Cengkraman di lehernya lepas. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak menyiakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari menjauh. 

Ia menelusuri lorong, berteriak meminta pertolongan sembari menggerakkan kaki secepat mungkin. Tetapi anehnya tak satupun orang muncul. Ia merasa bahwa hotel ini tak memiliki tamu lain kecuali dirinya. Kemudian yang lebih mengejutkan lagi- mendadak pria ber _ scarf _ mencegat langkahnya. Itu seolah mustahil- bagaimana mungkin pria itu telah berada di hadapannya sementara Kyungsoo yakin ia sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya di belakang.

“sepertinya aku harus bersikap sedikit kasar padamu!” ucap pria itu menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Lalu- detik berikutnya pria itu kembali mencengkram leher Kyungsoo, sebelum mendorongnya keras ke belakang hingga tubuhnya membentur vas bunga besar yang ada di lorong. Membuatnya menjadi pecahan berkeping-keping yang beberapa diantaranya sukses menggores lutut Kyungsoo hingga mengeluarkan tetesan darah.

Pria yang berdiri tersenyum puas, menatap tetesan darah pada lutut lelaki yang dengan susah payah beranjak bangun. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum dengan gerak cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo. Menjambak rambut lelaki itu, hingga membuat kepalanya mendongak mengekspos lehernya.

“ku mohon... lepaskan aku!” pinta Kyungsoo yang tampak gemetaran ketakutan.

Tetapi pria itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan permintaan itu, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher lelaki itu sebelum memberi sebuah jilatan basah pada kulit putih lehernya.

Pikiran Kyungsoo sengkarut- ia takut tetapi ia makin yakin bahwa pria ini bukanlah manusia biasa. Pria itu memiliki fisik yang kuat sehingga sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk melawannya. Ia hanya terus berusaha berteriak minta tolong, berharap seseorang menyelamatkannya dari monster yang kini telah membuka mulutnya menunjukkan dua taring tajam yang siap menerkam.

_ “stop _ ! Sehun!” pria resepsionis berteriak tegas, berdiri di belakang sehun bersama pria tinggi berambut warna merah muda. Entah kapan mereka datang dan berdiri disana, tetapi Kyungsoo berterima kasih sebab kedatangan keduanya mampu menghentikan aksi pria yang tengah menyerangnya.

Sehun- pria yang mencengkram Kyungsoo sontak melepaskan cengkramannya. Raut wajahnya berubah sangat kesal dan ia segera berdiri menghadap dua pria lain yang baru datang.

“bukankah kalian juga bisa menciumnya,  _ his blood is really good _ !”

Mata kedua pria yang baru datang seketika berubah berwarna merah persis seperti pria bernama Oh Sehun. Pria berambut merah muda bahkan tampak menelan ludahnya. Sementara- memanfaatkan kesempatan, Kyungsoo perlahan bangkit dan mencoba kabur dari tempat itu. Sayang sekali usahanya sepertinya tak akan mudah sebab tanpa sadar ia justru menabrak seseorang lain yang mendadak muncul di sana.

Kyungsoo perlahan mendongak setelah tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. pria itu cukup tinggi, mengenakan sepatu kulit hitam mengkilat juga celana  _ skinny _ serta coat panjang yang tampak mahal. Rambut pria itu berwarna hijau, tetapi mendadak mata Kyungsoo tidak begitu jelas untuk melihat rupanya.

“Master Kai! Maaf atas keributan ini!” pria resepsionis terdengar berkata pada pria yang baru muncul. Dan Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pria baru ini bernama Kai. Juga- dilihat dari cara mereka memanggil, nampaknya pria dihadapannya memiliki status lebih tinggi dari mereka.

Apapun itu, Kyungsoo tidak tertarik. Ia hanya ingin lari dari situasi dan juga orang-orang aneh ini.

“Sehun! Suho menunggumu dibawah!” ucap pria bernama Kai. 

Pria bernama Sehun terdengar mendecih, Lalu tanpa berbalik menatap Kai, pria itu lekas beranjak. bergegas meninggalkan lokasi dengan langkah panjang.

_ “he’s yours, master!” _ pria resepsionis kembali berkata, mengacu pada Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di lantai.

“ _ thanks _ Baekhyun!”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Walaupun Kyungsoo telah bebas dari pria menakutkan bernama Sehun, nyatanya ia belum bisa bernafas lega. Sebab pria baru bernama Kai kini beralih mencengkram lengannya erat menyeretnya menuju kamar. Lelaki dari Seattle itu yakin bahwa pria ini kemungkinan besar juga bukan pria baik alias sama dengan pria bernama Sehun . Terbukti bahwa dua pria lain tadi juga menunjukkan keanehan fisik yang sama. Dimana ada manusia normal dapat merubah warna bola matanya. Lalu sebenarnya makhluk apa mereka ini?.

Pintu kamar tertutup menyisakan dua makhluk di dalamnya. Kyungsoo dan pria bernama Kai yang baru saja mendorong lelaki itu kasar hingga jatuh ke ranjang. Pada detik itu Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap pria di hadapannya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada roman pria itu. 

Lalu seperti Dejavu- atau memang Kyungsoo mengenali wajah pria itu. Bahkan tiap detailnya tampak persis, tidak ada perubahan kecuali rambut hitamnya yang kini berwarna hijau. Warna kulit eksotisnya, garis rahangnya. Ia terlalu mirip- tidak, wajah itu memang dia.

“J-Jongin...” spontan mulut Kyungsoo berucap lirih. Seakan tak percaya pada apa yang sedang ia tatap saat ini. Bahkan untuk sesaat ketakutan lelaki itu sirna terganti oleh rasa keterkejutan saat melihat wajah yang telah ia rindukan selama 10 tahun. Kyungsoo yakin ia tidak salah, ia pun tidak menderita amnesia. Lelaki yang terluka lantas berdiri. Bertindak lebih berani dengan yakin mendekat pada pria berambut hijau.

“J-Jongin! Jongin! Ini aku, Kyungsoo... kau masih mengingatku kan?” Kyungsoo bertanya sedikit antusias, berusaha membuat pria itu mengingat dirinya. Sejenak, Ia telah lupa bagaimana situasi sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Kerinduannya pada pria itu telah membuatnya buta logika. Ia lupa pada kemungkinan bahwa pria dihadapannya bisa jadi seorang monster sama seperti Sehun.

Dan realitanya pria di hadapannya sama sekali tak bergeming. Sorot matanya justru terfokus pada lutut berdarah Kyungsoo. Perlahan manik coklatnya berubah menjadi merah sama persis seperti orang-orang yang sebelumnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng tak percaya-otak waras membawanya kembali pada kendali suasana yang sedang terjadi. Ia bergerak mundur, tak dapat memungkiri bahwa rasa takut itu kembali. Meskipun sebagian besar keyakinannya pada pria itu belum terpatahkan.

“Jongin...” dengan suara bergetar Kyungsoo memanggil nama itu lagi. Dan kali ini pria dihadapannya perlahan mengalihkan atensi pada wajah Kyungsoo.

“aku bukan Jongin-“ jawabnya dengan nada dingin yang tegas.

Bulir air mata jatuh di pipi Kyungsoo. Bak petir yang menggampar mengejutkannya hingga kembali pada logika. Bukankah mustahil jika pria itu tak berubah sama sekali setelah termakan waktu yang cukup lama. Atau kesimpulannya memang Kyungsoo yang salah mengenali. Entahlah- namun hati Kyungsoo tak sejalan dengan logikanya. Ia masih terus percaya pada keyakinannya bahwa pria itu adalah Jongin sementara pikirannya melahirkan kontra.

Dilema itu- entah mengapa membuat Kyungsoo bertahan disana. Seolah ia ingin menghadapi pria itu alih-alih melarikan diri seperti sebelumnya saat sehun menyerang. Kemudian tanpa ragu pria itu mendekat dan Kyungsoo pun mencoba bertahan dengan melempari pria itu dengan apapun yang bisa ia raih. Beberapa bantal bahkan lampu tidur melayang meleset tak mengenai pria itu. Lalu berikutnya Kyungsoo terpaksa melempar gantungan kaca miliknya, satu-satunya benda tersisa yang dapat ia gunakan.

Entah pria itu sedang lengah atau apa, tetapi benda itu mengenai pelipisnya walaupun tak berefek dan hanya jatuh sia-sia ke lantai hingga pecah. Menjadikannya serpihan kaca hingga kelopak-kelopak mawar kering di dalamnya bertebaran abstrak di lantai. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ Vampire, begitulah sebutan nya bagi mereka yang dianugerahi sebuah kehidupan yang disebut immortality. Namun anugerah itu berjalan selaras dengan kutukan yang mengerikan. Untuk dapat mempertahankan eksistensi, mereka harus hidup dengan cara yang menjijikkan sepanjang waktu. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa hidup layaknya manusia biasa meskipun tak ada perbedaan visual yang signifikan. Manusia biasa memiliki naluri berdasarkan perasaan sedangkan vampire hanya bermain dengan insting. Darah adalah konsumsi utama dalam dunia gelap yang menjadikan rembulan sebagai matahari dalam hari-hari mereka. _

_ Sebagai salah satu dari kaum itu, kim Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan master kai pada kastanya- telah melakukan berbagai hal dalam eksistensinya. Ia telah memerankan berbagai karakter dalam kehidupannya sembari memenuhi tuntutan rasa dahaga. Namun, immortality membuatnya terjebak dalam siklus kehidupan monoton. Rasa bosan memancingnya untuk sedikit bermain, mungkin berbuat kekacauan. Hingga akhirnya ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah melanggar peraturan. _

_ Tetapi jongin tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya malam itu. Ketika ia memilih berhenti dan menghampiri seorang remaja yang melamun di balkon kamarnya. Ia hanya sedang bosan dengan aktivitas monotonnya dan mencoba mencari mainan baru yang mungkin dapat menghiburnya. Setidaknya itulah niat awal ketika ia mengagetkan lelaki di atas balkon sambil tersenyum menggoda. Jongin kemudian memperkenalkan diri dengan nama aslinya, lantas mengoceh tak jelas pada remaja lelaki yang hanya menatapnya dan sesekali menimpali dengan jawaban singkat. Biasanya dalam kasus yang sama, obrolan basa basi mereka akan terasa membosankan. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi jongin untuk segera menggigit pembuluh darah di leher mangsanya. Sebelum meninggalkannya dengan ingatan kosong setelah ia merasa cukup. _

_ Begitulah kebiasaannya, yang pada malam itu mendadak tak berlaku. Untuk pertama kali dalam eksistensinya jongin mampu menahan kedua taringnya agar tak mencuat. Juga- muncul perasaan aneh yang harusnya tak lagi jongin rasakan sebab hati seharusnya telah termodifikasi layaknya sebuah batu.  _

_ “what’s your name?”. Jongin bahkan tertarik untuk menanyakan nama sosok mangsanya. _

_ “Kyungsoo” _

_ Jongin yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya. Ia bahkan menyukai suara lembut remaja lelaki itu ketika mengucapkan namanya. Entahlah- tapi Jongin menemukan setiap detail lelaki itu sebagai sebuah keindahan. Sepasang mata bulatnya seolah menyihir, juga ranum bibir penuhnya yang begitu mengundang . Oh come on- Jongin bukanlah vampire naif. Sudah tak terhitung Pria ataupun wanita yang ia jatuhkan diatas ranjang hanya untuk bermain sebelum berakhir jadi mangsa yang tak berguna. Tetapi kali ini jongin menginginkan lebih dari itu. _

_ Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kyungsoo, semuanya dan kemudian memiliki lelaki itu disisinya. Bukan sebagai mainan, bukan juga sebagai mangsa.  _

_ Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin menatap diri pada cermin di rumahnya. Ia kembali merefleksi keanehan yang ia rasakan pada dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin dengan mudah melepaskan sosok yang seharusnya jadi mangsanya. Dan alih-alih ingin segera berburu, pikirannya justru penuh dengan bayangan lelaki itu. Ia bahkan merasa waktu berjalan terlalu lambat, untuk sekedar menunggu malam datang. Alasannya hanya satu, ia merindukan sosok Kyungsoo. _

_ Ketika langit berubah menjadi gelap- jongin tak membuang waktu untuk berlari kembali pada Kyungsoo. Memastikan bahwa perasaannya salah. Tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya- Jongin takluk pada pemandangan Kyungsoo muda yang naif ketika menyambutnya datang. Berawal dari titik itu, ia merasa hatinya masih berfungsi. Jongin tahu hal semacam itu adalah larangan, tapi sulit baginya untuk menolak apa yang ia rasakan. Kyungsoo telah mengacaukan segalanya, dan Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sesuatu yang terjadi antara dirinya dan kyungsoo adalah sesuatu diluar nalarnya.  _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pria bernama Kai mematung selaras pupil matanya yang tiba-tiba kembali berwarna coklat. Sepatu mengkilatnya menginjak sebuah kelopak mawar kering ketika ia selangkah mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Tatapan dinginnya pada lelaki itu mendadak berubah sendu. Lelaki dihadapannya tidak salah mengenali, pria yang dipanggil kai adalah sosok Jongin 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan bukannya ia tidak ingat pada Kyungsoo, pria itu bahkan sangat terkejut- seolah tak percaya menemukan lelaki itu kembali hadir di hadapannya saat ini. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang mengendalikan dirinya. Keputusan meninggalkan lelaki itu pada masa lampau, adalah pilihan yang berat. Ia teramat menyayangi , karena itulah ia harus menjauhi Kyungsoo. Sebab, jongin tahu berada di dekat monster seperti dirinya akan menempatkan Kyungsoo pada bahaya.

“ _ call me Kai _ , aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini!” ucap pria itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap yang tiba-tiba.

“kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?” kini Kyungsoo balas bertanya, nadanya terdengar bahwa lelaki itu takut padanya.

Sebuah fakta menggelikan yang menyedihkan, sebab Jongin lah yang dengan sengaja membuatnya ketakutan, namun sekarang ia justru merasa menyesal melakukannya. Tatapan takut Kyungsoo pada dirinya menimbulkan rasa sakit dibalik dada. Toh- kenyataannya rindu menggebu yang selama ini ia tahan, membuatnya ingin melompat merengkuh Kyungsoo. 

“aku tidak memintamu untuk mempercayaiku, tapi aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini, jadi jangan takut”

“kenapa?- kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menolongku?”

_ ‘Karena aku adalah Jongin yang mencintaimu’,  _ jawaban itu berada di ujung lidah, namun terlalu sulit untuk diucap. Terlalu berat untuk mengatakan bahwa pria bernama Jongin sebenarnya adalah sosok monster yang mengerikan.

“kenapa kau meninggalkanku?”. Sebuah tanya kembali terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo, sebab jongin hanya diam tak lekas memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap kembali pria di hadapannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Sorot matanya lebih berani, dan menyiratkan keyakinannya kembali bahwa ia percaya- pria di hadapannya adalah Jongin yang ia kenal. 

Sementara sosok pria lain justru bereaksi berbeda. Alih-alih segera menjawab pertanyaan yang telah mengantri, ia justru kembali merasakan debaran yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan terpana, sosok yang dulu tampak naif kini telah tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi seorang pemberani. Juga- tidak sedikitpun keindahan dirinya yang berkurang, lelaki itu justru makin mempesona.

“kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku?! Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena terus merindukan pengecut sepertimu”

Kalimat yang diucap Kyungsoo berhasil menyudutkan Jongin pada rasa sesal luar biasa. Juga mata basah lelaki itu, sukses menghujani Jongin dengan rasa bersalah. Pria itu berani bersumpah ia tidak punya sedikitpun niat untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo- hanya saja, situasi tidak memberinya pilihan. Realita yang menggambarkan jelas perbedaan antara dirinya dan lelaki yang dicintainya memaksanya untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Percayalah- Jongin adalah pihak yang terluka melebihi apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Dalam situasi ini, Jongin masih mencoba untuk mempertahankan kebohongannya. Ia tidak ingin semakin melukai lelaki itu dengan kebenaran yang ada juga harapan semu diantara mereka. “aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, - aku hanya ingin menolongmu sebab kau tampak tersesat di kota ini”

Kyungsoo terkekeh, ia tidak menyerah dengan asumsinya. “apa dengan membohongiku seperti ini membuatmu bahagia?”

Lelaki itu memutuskan mengikis beberapa jarak untuk mendekat. “aku bahkan tidak menuntutmu apapun- aku hanya ingin tahu alasan kau pergi? jika kau memang tidak lagi menyukaiku, katakan saja- maka aku juga akan mengakhiri perasaanku padamu!”

“kenapa kau begitu yakin, bahwa aku orang yang kau kenal?” Jongin balik bertanya, namun tak terdengar optimis untuk menyangkal apa yang Kyungsoo yakini.

“karena kau seharusnya memperlakukanku sama dengan apa yang mereka lakukan padaku!”

Jeda.

“aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang mudah di bohongi... “

“apa kau akan tetap menyukaiku jika kau tau yang sebenarnya?”

#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membalut luka di lututnya setelah beberapa saat lalu Jongin mengambilkan kotak p3k untuknya. Pria itu dengan sengaja tidak membantu, membiarkan Kyungsoo merawat lukanya sendiri. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk menghindari kalau-kalau Jongin kehilangan kontrolnya akibat bau anyir yang memicu instingnya. Kyungsoo memahami itu.

sebelumnya, Jongin telah menyerah. Ia tidak ingin lari lagi dan semakin menorehkan luka pada Kyungsoo. Sehingga ia memilih mengatakan semua kebenarannya. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukan manusia biasa sama seperti Kyungsoo. Juga alasan- alasan mengapa ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tak lain untuk kebaikan lelaki itu sendiri. Jongin lebih memilih melindungi lelaki itu dengan cara yang mungkin sedikit menyakitkan daripada melihat Kyungsoo terluka olehnya.

“jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu” ucap Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang pada Jongin saat membalut lukanya.Walaupun Kyungsoo telah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak takut, tetapi Jongin mengerti siapapun tidak bisa menghilangkan sepenuhnya rasa was-was jika berdekatan dengan makhluk penghisap darah seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya merawat luka pada lututnya. “vampire?!- jadi... kau benar-benar harus meminum darah?” tanyanya, menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk membenarkan. 

“apa kau membunuh mereka?”

Pria itu Menggeleng kali ini, lantas memberi penjelasan “aku hanya mengambil secukupnya, kemudian membuat mereka lupa- seperti hipnotis”

Kyungsoo mengangguk, berusaha keras memahami penjelasan yang persis layaknya skenario dalam film. Sudah Seperti sebuah fiksi, dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada seorang makhluk immortal. 

“ jadi... apa kalian penyebab kota ini...” kalimat tanya Kyungsoo menggantung, namun Jongin segera mengangguk lagi untuk membenarkan.

“hm- kami telah memiliki perjanjian dengan pemerintah, dan mereka membiarkan kami menguasai kota di malam hari ... dengan beberapa syarat tertentu“

Kyungsoo lantas meraih  _ smartphone _ miliknya dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

“kau harus menelponku! Aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu”

“tidak Kyungsoo- akan berbahaya jika aku berada di sekitarmu, bisa saja aku hilang kendali dan menyakitimu”

Pernyataan Jongin mungkin ada benarnya, tapi Kyungsoo kukuh untuk percaya bahwa pria itu tidak akan menyakitinya. “ aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukannya”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jongin telah menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa tidak akan mudah untuk menghindari para vampire lain jika mereka tahu tentang hubungan keduanya. Terlebih, seharusnya Kyungsoo telah menjadi mangsa pria itu. Namun Jongin berjanji akan melindungi lelaki itu dan membawanya keluar dari Manhattan dengan selamat. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, menuruti instruksi selagi menaruh kepercayaan pada pria itu. 

Ia berada di belakang Jongin, mengekor kemana pria itu melangkah. Mereka mengambil jalan lain, melewati tangga darurat menuju pintu belakang. Namun tidak seperti rencana Jongin, para vampire lain justru sedang berkumpul disana. Jongin dapat mencium aroma anyir, nampaknya saudara-saudaranya baru saja menyelesaikan santapan  _ dinner  _ mereka. Tepat ketika ia membuka pintu, pria berambut merah berdiri menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Jongin berusaha untuk tetap tenang menyembunyikan Kyungsoo di balik punggungnya. 

“aku akan mengurusnya, jangan khawatir!” ia berucap, mencoba mencari jalan tengah menghindari perselisihan sebab Jongin dapat membaca maksud tatap para vampire lain yang nampak menghakimi. Terlebih lagi, pria berambut merah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan manusia itu 10 tahun yang lalu. Pria itu juga yang menyelamatkan Jongin saat pimpinan tertinggi vampire hendak menjatuhkan hukuman atas peraturan yang telah Jongin langgar.

_ “you break the rule! Again!!!” _ pekik pria berambut merah. Intonasi tingginya jelas menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sedang tersulut amarah.

“ _ kill that boy! Or i will kill you Kai _ !” sebuah ultimatum keluar dari mulut pria berambut merah bernama Suho.Iia adalah pemimpin para kaum vampire di Manhattan yang juga merupakan kakak Kai, walau bukan secara biologis. Untuk mempertahankan keberlangsungan hidup dalam ekosistem vampire, mereka memiliki beberapa aturan mutlak yang tak bisa dilanggar. Salah satunya adalah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan mangsa alias kaum manusia. Menurut mereka, manusia hanyalah sebatas makanan yang menunjang keberlangsungan hidup para vampire. Dan haram bagi kaum vampire memiliki sejenis perasaan itu pada mangsanya, sebab mereka meyakini bahwa emosi itu akan membuat kekuatan vampire melemah.

_ “stay here!” _ titah Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang gemetar dibalik punggungnya. Sebelum ia bergerak maju mendekati Suho. 

“aku hanya ingin mengantarnya keluar dari Manhattan!”

_ “kill him!” _ perintah Suho mutlak. “jika kau tidak bisa, Chanyeol bisa melakukannya untukmu!”

_ “i’d love to do that!” _ sahut pria berambut merah muda .

_ “no” _ Jongin menggeleng.  _ “i can’t” _

“jadi... kau lebih suka melawanku?” pria bernama Suho memberi tantangan.

_ “i’m sorry, i’ve no choice” _

Jongin lantas benar-benar memilih menyelesaikan perseteruan mereka dengan sebuah perlawanan. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak menginginkan hal itu, tetapi Jongin tidak punya pilihan. Lelaki bernama Kyungsoo adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini. Dan ia takkan membiarkannya terluka atau jatuh pada para vampire lain yang akan menjadikannya sebagai mangsa. 

Namun jongin terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil putusan. Ia tidak memperhitungkan siapa dan berapa jumlah lawannya. Tentu saja hal itu menyebabkan kerugian pada dirinya sendiri. Vampire yang lain tak segan untuk melawan Jongin dengan segenap kemampuannya. Membuat pria itu akhirnya tumbang setelah Suho berhasil menancapkan sebuah belati perak pada perutnya.

“aku tidak akan membunuhmu saudaraku, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan!” bisik Suho menatap sang adik yang terkapar. Lantas mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyungsoo yang berada di sudut tak jauh dari keduanya. “lelaki itu bisa jadi penyelamatmu!” lanjutnya. 

Setelah itu, Suho dan tiga vampire yang lain tanpa ragu meninggalkan Kai dan lelaki bernama Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung menyaksikan semua kekacauan. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kai meringis kesakitan ketika mencabut belati perak dari perutnya. Ia berbaring terlentang di lantai, menekan lukanya yang terus mengucur darah. Meskipun seorang vampire memiliki kemampuan memulihkan diri, tetapi dalam situasi ini akan sulit bagi Jongin untuk melakukannya walau ia memiliki kemampuan itu. Para vampire lain sengaja menyerangnya habis-habisan hingga membuatnya tak berdaya. Hanya jika jongin mendapatkan asupannya ia akan mampu memulihkan diri tanpa bantuan siapapun atau sebaliknya.

Sementara Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri si vampire. Lelaki itu nampak panik melihat keadaan Jongin, namun ia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

_ “go...” _ perintah Jongin lemah pada Kyungsoo yang berlutut menatap dirinya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, tangannya yang gemetar perlahan menyentuh tubuh Jongin.

“Jongin... apa yang harus ku lakukan?”

Pria vampire hanya menggeleng, ia berusaha bangkit perlahan. “jangan khawatir, pergilah... aku bisa menyembuhkan diri”

Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia tak dapat mempercayai ucapan pria itu sebab keadaannya sungguh kontra dengan yang pria itu katakan.

“p-pergi... Kyungsoo” nafas Jongin mulai berantakan, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, pupil coklatnya telah berubah menjadi merah. 

Jongin tahu insting vampire dalam dirinya memberontak untuk bertahan. Memaksanya mendapatkan darah untuk bisa memulihkan keadaannya sendiri. Hanya ada Kyungsoo disitu, persis seperti yang direncanakan kakaknya. Tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin masih berusaha mengendalikan sisa kesadarannya, meminta lelaki yang dicintainya untuk pergi sebelumia benar-benar hilang kendali.

_ “go! Kyungsoo! Now!!!” _ Jongin berteriak, ia perlahan bangkit. Menatap Kyungsoo tajam dengan sepasang mata vampirenya. Dua taring perlahan mencuat sementara fokus pandangannya beralih pada pembuluh darah di leher milik lelaki di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo tersentak dengan teriakan Jongin namun ia justru terpaku, antara takut dan juga tak tega untuk meninggalkan pria yang dicintainya. Sehingga ketika mendadak Jongin memeluknya ia hanya memejamkan mata dengan erat. Rasa sakit terasa begitu nyata ketika pria itu merobek lehernya dengan dua taring tajam, menghisap cairan merah dari dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berusaha bertahan, mencengkram kuat baju pria itu menahan sakit. Tetapi setelah beberapa waktu, tidak ada tanda bahwa jongin akan segera berhenti. Pria itu bahkan menarik rambutnya, memaksa kepala Kyungsoo untuk lebih mendongak dan semakin kuat menghisap lehernya.

“J-Jongin...  _ stop _ ...” rintih Kyungsoo mencengkram pinggang Jongin, berusaha menyadarkan pria itu. Lantas Kyungsoo mencoba menarik diri, memukul lengan pria itu berkali-kali dengan sisa tenaganya. Namun aksinya tak membuahkan hasil, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan tubuhnya juga lemas. Pandangannya bahkan berangsur buram.

“Jongin... 

sakit...”

#KFFdiRumahAja

“ _ aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo...” _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pada visi yang masih buram, kesadaran Kyungsoo perlahan kembali. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang bola mata yang masih berwarna merah. Namun, ada perbedaan dari sorot tatapannya. Tidak ada aura bahaya, sebaliknya sebuah ketulusan terlihat disana. 

“Jongin...” ucapnya lemah. 

Namun Jongin tidak menjawab, pria itu justru menundukkan kepala dengan tenang membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan miliknya. Dalam keadaan yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, Kyungsoo hanya merasa Jongin menciumnya begitu dalam. Tidak- lebih dari itu, ada sesuatu yang perlahan mengalir memasuki tenggorokannya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu padanya. Tetapi setelah tautan mereka terlepas Jongin menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri- tampak seperti menghisap darahnya sendiri. Setelah itu ia kembali mencium Kyungsoo, dan melakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali.

Ini aneh- tetapi Kyungsoo perlahan menyadari bahwa yang ia telan adalah darah milik pria itu. Entah apa maksudnya tetapi, kyungsoo merasa bahwa tubuhnya kembali pada keadaan normal. Rasa sakit yang ia rasa hilang seketika, hingga akhirnya ia kembali pada kesadaran penuhnya.

“Jongin...”

Pria itu tersenyum, menyeka lembut sisa-sisa darah pada bibir Kyungsoo dengan jempolnya. 

“ _ it’s okay _ ... aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke Seattle”

“kau... baik-baik saja?” tanya Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa keadaan pria itu telah pulih dari terakhir kali ia melihat keadaannya dengan luka yang cukup parah.

Jongin mengangguk. “sebentar lagi pagi... “

“kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?” potong Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin hanya menatapnya membisu.

“jangan coba-coba membuatku lupa!” hardik lelaki itu. “aku berjanji aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun, ku mohon Jongin...”

Pria vampire masih tidak menjawab. Namun dalam sekejap ia merengkuh lagi Kyungsoo, mencium kembali lelaki itu. Keterkejutan memenjarakan kesadaran Kyungsoo, namun pikirannya justru fokus pada bibir si vampire yang melumatnya lembut, menghisap dengan intens dan menginvasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan lidah, menciptakan erangan kecil dari bibir Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin cukup puas.

Semua masih sama- cara Jongin menciumnya selalu mampu menghanyutkannya dalam kata nikmat. Lalu ketika tautan mereka terlepas, Kyungsoo sejenak membeku dalam pandangan kosong. Hingga tangan Jongin yang membelai bibir basahnya mampu membawa kesadarannya kembali.

#KFFdiRumahAja

**Seattle 10.14 pm**

Kyungsoo terus menatap hamburger yang ada di tangannya. Sudah sebulan sejak ia kembali dari Manhattan, namun nafsu makannya masih berantakan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, tetapi seolah lidahnya kehilangan minat pada berbagai macam makanan, bahkan menu favoritnya. Dan ia merasa tenggorokannya terus terasa kering walau ia telah menghabiskan banyak air. 

Di seberang jalan, tepat berhadapan dengan tempat yang sedang Kyungsoo duduki saat ini- tampak dua orang pria sedang berselisih. Tak lama, adu mulut keduanya berubah menjadi pertengkaran fisik yang menyebabkan salah satunya tumbang; setelah menerima sebuah pukulan yang membuat hidungnya berdarah.

Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menikmati adegan itu. Lalu ketika semilir angin berhembus, penciumannya mendadak berubah sangat peka. Indra penciumannya seolah merespon bau anyir darah dari seberang jalan. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, seperti rasa dahaga yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan dan timbullah keinginan besar untuk menelan cairan itu. 

Insting dalam dirinya kemudian memerintah gerak tubuh. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan hamburger yang ada di tangan. Kakinya kemudian mulai melangkah pasti, sementara matanya terus fokus pada cairan merah milik pria di seberang jalan. Namun, tepat sebelum Kyungsoo melangkah untuk menyebrang jalan, seseorang menarik tangannya cepat. menyeretnya menuju sebuah gang gelap di belakang toko hamburger.

Nafas Kyungsoo memburu, bukan karena ia terkejut pada pria yang menyeretnya. Namun karena pikirannya masih fokus pada satu hal.  _ Blood _ . Insting dalam dirinya benar-benar memberontak kuat. Ia bahkan tak tertarik ketika menyadari Jongin adalah pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

“ _ calm down _ ... Kyungsoo” ucapnya menempatkan kedua tangannya memegang wajah Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkannya. 

“aku menginginkannya! aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tapi... tenggorokanku benar-benar terasa kering”

“aku mengerti, ...”

“ _ help me...” _

“ _ it’s okay _ ... tenanglah!” pria itu merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

Jongin mungkin kembali memilih untuk melanggar sebuah peraturan. Tapi ia telah bertekad dan ia tidak akan menyesal. 

_ “just, drink me _ Kyungsoo....”

Malam itu salju turun, ketika seorang bangsawan vampire bernama Kim Jongin untuk pertama kalinya membiarkan lehernya dirobek. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul, sebab rasa sakit itu sebanding dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Perlahan kedua taringnya memanjang, selaras pupil yang berubah semerah darah. Lalu tanpa ragu- ia kembali merobek leher putih lelaki dalam pelukannya. 

_ -once a vampire drinks another vampires blood, they’re connected to them forever- _

**THE END**

  
  



End file.
